Lost Love
by stephanie1014
Summary: Clary goes to a new school called Shawdow-Hunters where she meets Jace, the school's badboy, and to Jace it seems that Clary is the key to unlock the secrets to his's childhood. Rated T for swears and make-out sessions! R&R! AU! All human! :  REVIEW!
1. Lost Memorizes

**Hiya! OK so this is my second fan fiction and I don't know if it's that good but please give it a chance, K? **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the mortal instruments and I don't want to cause if I did I'll probably just mess it all up D:**

* * *

**Jace point of view:**

_14 yrs earlier..._

"_Father, father!" I raced to Valentine "Father, when is mom and sissy cumin back?"_

_Valentine looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Son, I'm afraid they are never coming back," he said slowly. "No!" I shook my head stepping back. "NO! I want my sister!" _

_Valentine picked me up and said, "Son, don't let this sadden you. It's not your fault. They left by choice. They no longer want to be with us. It's OK. Just forgot about them." I shook my head , tears falling. "Father, I can't forget about them! I never will!" He put me down than said, "I'm afraid that's not your choice, Son"_

_Suddenly the 'father's hence man' came out and surround me. "Be careful with him. He's my son, not my enemy." And that's where my vision went all black..._

Present time... (Jace is 17)

I woke up with a jolt and realized class ended. I raced out of third hour and went to my next class. Which is Chemistry, sadly.

As soon as the bell rang a small red-headed rushed in and handed a slip of paper to the teacher. He signed it than gave it back to her. Standing up he drew the class's attention and said "OK, class we have a new student. Her name is Clarissa Fray."

For some reason her last name struck a nerve to me.

"Now, Clarissa, please sit next to Johnathan," he said.

God I hated when someone calls me Johnathan. "Johnathan, smile and raise your hand for Clarissa will know where to sit." Slowly I raised my hand up and gave the _new_ _girl_ one of my best cocky grins. She blushed and walked over to my table, which seemed like it took her forever.

_Hmm.. She's kinda cute. Kinda._

As she sat down and stared at the teacher. I scooted my chair closer and watched as her cheeks got redder.

_Well this is gonna be fun, _I thought smiling.

* * *

**Clary's point of view:**

I didn't like the fact that the boy next to me name 'Johnathan' smiled while I blushed. No I didn't like it at ALL.

_OK, Clary,_ I thought, _show him what you're made of._

I scooted to him so that our shoulders were touching. He looked at me with a confused look but shook it off fast and smiled. I smiled back knowing that I had him.

"So Clarissa," he said, saying my name slow and sexually, "How's _Shadow-hunters_ working for you?" I looked him in the eyes and said what was on my mind, "It was fine, until now. And don't call me Clarissa, Johnathan. My name is Clary." He looked at me with amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, I would never Clary and I liked to be called Jace. And if you need anything. Anything at all. Don't hesitate to ask me." Than he winked at me.

"Don't hold your breath, Jace" I turned around and faced the teacher.

And we didn't say another word for the rest of the class.

* * *

**So what do ya think? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me! Review review review! and if you really like it than I'll TRY to upgrade soon, K? But if u don't tell me! I don't care.. my feeling won't get hurt... not at all *turns around and sobs than turns back to you* R&R! **


	2. The Most Beautiful Man On Earth

**Ellos! It's me again! Well I got a certain someone to thank... *drum rolls* and it's... Bookninja15! Yup, Yup. I have more people to thank, but I'm not gonna waste your time with my babbling. ;) Oh and by the way, you should read my first story, Lyle High School. It's really good and more people should give my stories a try! Dx Anyways... back to the story! :D**

**Last time Clary & Jace first meet in Chemistry. *hint hint* And now class has ended so they're heading to lunch.**

**OK, just so you don't get confused... I put how old each person is and what grade they're in:**

**Jace (17) = Junior**

**Sebastian (17) = Junior**

**Aline (16) = Junior**

**Clary (16) = Sophomore**

**Simon (16) = Sophomore**

**Isabelle (16) = Sophomore**

**Alec (16) = Sophomore**

**Magnus (21) = Senior (he flunked a lot)**

* * *

**hapter 2: The Most Beautiful Thing On Earth**

**Jace's P.O.V.:**

I headed to my usual table in the middle of the cafeteria. As I walked over to Alec, Sebastian, Isabelle, Aline, and Magnus, I winked at every girl that I passed. Most of the blushed, some even giggle, but none held my attention for more than five seconds.

I arrived to the table and sat next to Aline, who sat next to Sebastian, who sat across Magnus, who sat next to Alec, who sat next to Isabelle, who sat across from me. That's when I realized that Izzy was talking like there was no tomorrow and no one notice I arrived. Fascinated on what can be more important than me, I stated listening on what they were saying.

"- her name is Clarissa Fray, but she prefers Clary."

_Wait_, what. What about Clary?

"Ya, I know that... just give me some _personal_ details," said Aline with a bored look. Isabelle gave a wary look and said, "When I asked about her parents and if she had any siblings, she freaked and fell faced down on the floor!"

_Ouch!_ That must have hurt! I didn't know exactly why she would act like that to such a simple question, but I wonder what will happen if I asked her what color she likes. _Hmmm... I might just do that._

Isabelle and Aline kept talking for God knows how long and finally I got tried of being unnoticed. "Ahem!" I said, clearly annoyed that they weren't focusing on _me_. "

Hey, Jace," everyone replied, smiling apologetically.

"So what's this about Cla-" I started to say 'So what's this about Clary?', but Izzy stood up and waved her arms like a maniac. "Clary! Simon! Over here!" she said, gesturing the other two seats, which one was beside her and the other beside _me_.

She jumped up and pushed Simon to the seat beside her and let Clary sit beside me. "Hey, everyone." Clary said, smiling at each and every one of us and finally stopped with me. We shared a quick glance at each other that might have been mistaken as a friendly smile but was nothing more than a smile that meant 'Hello again, my nemesis' even though we aren't exactly 'nemesis.'

And then everyone started piling questions on her like bees sworn to get honey. Even Magnus was participating. Which is weird since he barley does on anything, which also explains his flunking. His cat-like glitter eyes blazed with curiosity as he filled her with every weird question he asked like, ' Have you ever felt a elephant was watching you?' like the fucking Dr. Sues movie 'Horton Hears a Who' or something...

I got bored with all the attention on _her_. So I turned to Aline and flirt with her the rest of lunch. Apparently she didn't enjoy that she wasn't getting any attention either. Every so often I'll catch Clary glancing at me as if I were the most beautiful thing on earth. Which I _am_.

Sometimes I get the impression that Clary was jealous of Aline. And suddenly my happy-ness came to a stop. But not because of the fact that Clary might be jealous of Aline. No, it was something entirely different.

* * *

**Is that a cliffhanger? Honestly I don't know if it is but ANYWAYS... How was that! Did you like it! Oh and I'm sorry that it's short but my brother is bugging me so I had to stop it there. And I understand that some of it might get confusing but please stay with me and Please REVIEW! You don't know how much it'll mean to me if you justed REVIEWED! So go on.. press the little button and say something, ANYTHING. Even if you don't have an account. I NEED SOME LOVE DX! so R&R! :D**


	3. Cockblocker

**Okay, so it's been a few days since I lasted wrote... so what! First of all, I'm grounded D: yup, this little writer gets grounded, a lot. And sometimes this means no writing, but don't be afraid! I just want to say that can someone please read my first fan fiction and say if it's good? I think this story is doing better though. :D yayz I love this story. Oh, and some people thought Jace was too cocky in the last chapter, but that's just how he is in the beginning of the story. So don't worry! He'll become his marshmallow self in a couple of more chapter! And Isabelle and Alec are twins. :D **

**Oh, and I'm sorry Bookninja15 but I don't know how to send it to you and I just couldn't wait any longer. So again SORRY!**

**Disclaimer:**

**host person: Do you own the Mortal Insturments or any of the characters?**

**me: yes! :P**

**Lie ditecter beeps on red and shocks me**

**host person: The truth this time...**

**Me: *sighs* no...**

**host: What?**

**Me: NO! I don't own the Mortal Insturments or any of the characters!**

**lie ditecter beeps on green**

**host: good girl... :)**

**me: *sighs***

* * *

**Chapter 3: Cock-blocker**

**Jace's P.o.V.:**

My whole day ruined by what I saw next. Clary and _Simon _were making-out right in front of me! I mean, Who does that! I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up with such a force that the chair squeaked loudly. With a disgusted look on my face I ran out of the room.

Once I left the cafeteria I couldn't help but think, _What did I just do? Why am I feeling this way? What_ _just happen? Why do I feel like going back there and ripping Simon's head off?_ The questions kept coming and no answers came. Soon, I saw a little red-head walking fast toward me.

* * *

**Clary's P.o.V.:**

I had to admit kissing Simon felt good. More than good. It powered me up. I felt a electric circulation going though us and without thinking I had my hands going though his hair and was... kissing him _back. _Wait, I only known him for a day now and I'm _kissing_ him? He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Finally, his tongue invaded my mouth and soon our tongues were dancing together to the beat.

Suddenly, I heard a loud screech followed by a golden hair guy leaving fast out the door. Shocked I wondered what Jace thought of me.

_Why does it even matter? He barley knows you!_

I couldn't help it. I pulled away from Simon leaving him all confuse and dozy. "Sorry," I whispered to his ear. I turned around and went the direction where Jace went. When I found him, he facing a wall and was repeatedly hitting his fist against it.

"You're gonna have a bloody fist if you keep doing that," I said slowly. Walking towards him, I stopped his fist from hitting the slightly bloody wall. He turned his face toward mine so we were only a few inches apart.

"Why should I care?" he said so softly, so sweet. Showing a soft side I never saw. I went on my toes so we were exactly eye level. His eyes were so gold. I wanted to get lost in them never coming back. Speak-less by his, I just stood there like a fish, just opening and closing my mouth.

"Exactly," he turned back to the wall. Suddenly, I was filled with anger and said what I thought in the first place.

"Why did you even did that? Why make all that drama? Why are you acting like I was your girlfriend? You have no right to storm off like that and be mad at me for no reason!" I said partially shouting the whole thing.

Then he came barreling closer to me with a stern mad look. "NO, Clary! I have every right to storm off! I have every right to be mad at you! Why would I want to see some girl kiss a guy I don't even like in front of me!"

"Well, at least I wasn't flirting with Aline! Pretending no one was around and running my hands around her body!" _Wait, what did I just said? _Then I realized what I said was a mistake. I had no right to say that, it was none of my business.

Furious, he came to me so fast that I was corned. "That's different! And it's none of your business!" He put his arms close to me head and was looking down at me so furious. And soon I realized that I was trapped, by his hands and the walls. No where to escape.

"Oh, ya? And how is that any different?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest. Satisfied that the tables have been turned and now _he_ was up to bat.

"Jealous much, Clary?" Slowly I looked up to his face, shocked. He was raising one of his eyebrows and was flashing his cocky smile.

"N-no!"

"Oh, you're jealous Clary. Very jealous." As he kept talking our mouths kept going closer and closer. Soon we were so close that if either of us said anything, we'll be kissing. I was fully captured and I think I'm kind of liking it.

Than a figure came behind Jace.

* * *

**Jace's P.o.V.:**

I hate him. I hate him so much. He's such a _cock-blocker_. He had such bad timing. To anyone outside of our conversation it'll look like I was trapping Clary, like she was my victim.

She's too innocent looking. With her big green eyes, soft-looking baby hair, and such a small light body.

I turned around and faced Simon.

* * *

**I know it's short, but bare with me. I'm grounded so I'm technically not allowed to use this laptop so I'm in hiding. Now that I'm risking my life for you guys, I have some favors: **

**1) Review!**

**2) long Reviews!**

**3) Really long Reviews!**

**4) Suggestions**

**5) names of teachers you hate**

**6) ideas on how you would want the story to go**

**7) Your love :D**

**And that's it for now! Remember to R&R!**


	4. Flashback

**I really appreciate all the reviews and the teacher's names...THANK YOU! And a really special thanks to **_**julescapulet**_ **for giving me exciting new ideas and to my beta reader **_**Bookninja15**_**! I love all the reviews and the love soooo much! IT BRINGS ME TO TEARS! And now this story had way more reviews than my first story **_**Lyle High School**_ **which by the way is a very very good story and I hope that you guys will read it! AND LET THE SHOWDOWN BEGIN!**

**(P.S. I will be using as much of your names as possible and we probably use them in my other story. THANKs! :D)**

**(Oh and P.S.S. I'm thinking this story is gonna be all humans and stuff because I can't find a way to put that in there, but if any of you guys do PM me or just review it but I mostly like if you PM me :D)**

**(P.S.S.S. I decided to switch the names so Clary lives with Valentine and Jace lives with Jocelyn. Got it? OK! Oh and can someone tell me what their last names are? :D)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS...I'M JUST BORROWING THEM ;)**

**Chapter 4: Flashback**

**Jace's Point of View:**

We stood there giving each other glares. "What are you gonna do math geek? Pile on some math questions until my head explodes?" Beside me I saw Clary gave me one of her mad-stubborn look.

_Humph….like I care!_

The scrawny pale kid in front of me pushes up his glasses to make him look tougher but only giving him a '_PUNCH ME!' s_cream.

_Well that won't be hard to do, _I thought smirking**.** I grabbed Simon by his collar and easily picked him of the ground. I laughed and held my fist up high, ready to pound him to death.

"Get ready, blood-sucker."

I didn't know why I called him that, but it seemed to fit and felt good to my mouth. My smirk became a grin when I saw Simon squeezing his eyes shut. I glance at Clary again and felt a wave of disapproval.

_Oh well. Either way, this will be fun!_

**Simon's Point of View:**

I closed my eyes shut and bite my lips hoping it'll make the pain that's about to come less painful.

_This was it. I'm pretty sure of it. He'll punch me into nothing and grab Clary for himself. That's it!_

Then I blurted out, "Its Clary isn't it?" I carefully open my eyes to see his fist an inch away from my face but came to a complete stop.

"You like her, huh? No, you want her! There's no other explanation for the way you acted but jealousy! And now look at what you are doing! Punching the guy just because he made-out with the girl you like! You-"

Before I could finish, Jace punch me in the face and I landed all the way across the hall. I was slammed into the too bright lockers and slid down. "Simon!" I heard Clary said but I was already being surrounded by the darkness.

***Flashback***

_I looked at Clary and was surrounded by her beauty. Her soft medium length hair, her shinning emerald green eyes and her soft pink lips; all I wanted to do at that moment was wrap my arms around her and kiss her._

"_-and then I came here with my father, Valentine."_

_We were in the cafeteria with Isabelle, Magnus, Alec, Jace, Aline, and Sebastian. We were all hammering Clary with questions, well except Jace and Aline since they were so bummed out that all the attention wasn't on THEM._

_Magnus eyes sparkled with interest as she answered his many ridiculous questions. He and the others were finally done with their questioning. Then a love song came blurting out._

_OH SHIT! The making-out out song by the seniors! I remember last time where I wasn't kissing anyone and the seniors grabbed me, started punching me, gave me extreme wedges, and put my care-bears (yes, I got care-up the flag pole! That is _NOT _happening again!_

_I quickly looked around the cafeteria and EVERYONE even the staff were making-out! Jace with Aline, Isabelle with Sebastian, and even Magnus with Alec (ewwww!)! I looked over my shoulder and saw some senior guy walking and pointing to Clary and me._

_SHIT! CLARY HAS ONLY BEEN HERE ONE DAY! SHIT!_

_I looked down at her and saw her looking around confused. I look over to the seniors again and saw them getting closer to us._

_Oh God, help me._

_I grabbed Clary's chin and pressed my lips against her's. I looked over at the seniors and was relieved when they were smiling and turned around. Then I realized something, she was kissing me BACK!_

_I felt an electric current going through us and it powered me up. Soon I felt her soft little hands going through my hair. Since I was enjoying myself and took that as a sign and put my hands around her waist and pulled her tiny body onto my lap._

_Her body sifted sightly a little and my pants were getting hotter. I remember Mom told me if that ever happen to slap myself and take a cold shower, but I'm not going to do _THAT _now._

_I finally decided to take it up and invaded her mouth with my tongue. Our tongues dances do the music's beat... wait a minute, the music stop minutes ago..._

_There was as sudden screech and Jace walked out the doors. Good, I thought, but soon Clary pulled away._

_Wait.. WHAT! I looked at her with a confused look. She leaned in and whispered to my ear, "Sorry," then left running out the door where Jace went._

_That dick..._

***End flashback***

I carefully opened my eyes to see the principle and a teacher that I can't remember the name of but was a total bitch, and she was handing me an ice pack. Clary was across the room with wide eyes and Jace with crossed arms looking bored. Then it all came back.

The fight.

_That dick..._

**Clary's Point of View:**

I stood there, probably looking dumb and stared at the teacher and principle knelt beside Simon. Principle Rockett, **(from **_**wolfgurlwriter1725**_**)** and Mrs Gould**(from **_**Tinamc77**_**)**. Principle Rockett was tall, had short blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and looked like he could be in the 'Meanest Principle' category. Mrs Gould was old, small, redheaded, and looked like she could die at any moment of a heart-attack.

"Clarissa and Jonathan! Come with me to my office _immediately_! Mrs Gould, take Simon to the health office." said Principle Rockett, already walking toward his office, which wasn't that far away.

I quickly exchanged glances with Jace than Simon. Jace look was bored and uninterested and Simon was scared and mad.

_Oh boy...no wait it's oh BOYS_.

As Simon was taken to the health office by Mrs Gould and some other teachers, Jace and I were being lectured by Principle Rockett.

"-so Jonathan, you should think twice about fighting. And Clarissa, the next time you see a fight, report it to a teacher immediately. Now I'm going to have to give you_both_ a detention," he said handing us detention slips.

_Wait...WHAT! I NEVER have been to detention. _Never_. This is SO unfair!_

"Now, I know that this might be a little harsh for you, Clarissa, but rules are rules." He got up than stood next to the door, gesturing us out

. "Now, get back to class." Mr Moore **(from waystoliveforever777)** was standing outside with his arms cross with M. Block **(from Night Wolf)**.

Mr. Moore was big, bulky to the point where he looked like he was on steroids and Ms Block was tall, scary-looking, yellow teeth, with painted on eyebrows.

"We are going to escort you two to your classes. Ms Block, you take Clarissa and I take Jonathan."

After Ms Block escorted me to 5th period I kept thinking...

_Detention...Valentine is_ NOT _going to like that at all_.

I sat through the rest of the day with a stone face when inside, I was terrified as hell.

_And on my first day of school_.

**Well how was that! Oooh, I can't wait to finish the next chapter! :DDD THANK YOU **_**JULESCAPULET**_ **FOR THE AMAZING IDEA! Though, I AM going to make some changes to it if you don't mind. And if anyone else wants to give me more ideas on the detention scene or when Clary goes home to Valentine PM ME PLEASE! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, REVIEW, & REVIEW!**

_**Bookninja15 here hi! *waves* now go review! *points to review button thing* I'll give you cookies. ;)**_


	5. Detention

**Hey I know it's been a long time and I'm very, very, VERY, **_**VERY,**__**VERY**_ **sorry and I have tons of excuses but not enough time so I'm just gonna proceed. BUT I have a few things to say. I am VERY upset with you readers too. D: Yeah, that's right. I'm mad at you, because I know there is a lot of people who love this story and don't want to review and you have no idea (well, most of you do) how I feel when you don't review. I get so happy and hyper when I get even 1 more review and even if it's small. And I CHECKED my e-mail for the first time and realized that a lot of you loved it but didn't review and I am NOT happy (but I AM happy that you guys love this story :D)! **

**OK, I'm done being a nagging wife. :) And I'm sorry I got that way. Oh, and second I have recommendations! :DDD and here's a list:**

_**wolfgurlwriter1725**_**'s Mortal Instruments stories **_**Still My Mother**_ **and my personal favorite **_**Jace's Life**_**, I mean who doesn't like stories where the characters are small, cute, and kids!**

**My new story of House of Night: **_**The Gang Reads 'Marked'! **_**(If you read...REVIEW cause again a lot of people like it but don't review)**

**And of course my story of Darkest Powers: **_**Lyle High School**_ **which now has more reviews than this story by 6 more (every single review counts to me so much) and both of these stories are on chapter 4 (will now since I'm doing this chapter its 5 chapters so this has an advantage but WHATEVER) anyways let's make sure this story has more reviews than the other!**

**And that's all I have to recommend! If anyone wants me to read their story and advertise it I'll be happy to! Just PM or REVIEW! Oh, I ALMOST forgot! Thank you to my beta reader: **_**Bookninja15**_**! Sorry I almost forgot you! *puts head down in shame* Sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Mortal Instruments or any of the characters and that's just how life is. D:**

**Chapter 5: Detention**

**Clary's Point of View:**

Once the school bell rang, I was terrified. I was at my locker and putting stuff in my _Muse_ bag.

_Detention...detention...detention! On my first day of school! Forgive me, Valentine!_

I took out my sucky phone and called Valentine, hoping he won't answer and I'll just receive his voice mail. Fortunately, it went straight to voice mail.

"Hello, you've reached Valentine and if I didn't answer, I'll be sure to get you next time. Bye!"

I bit my fingernails, thinking of what to say and finally thought of something, smiling. "Hi, Daddy, it's me, Clarissa. Principal Rockett suggested I stayed after school with the school's winter dance! Is that okay with you, Daddy? Let me know if it's not. I hope you do let me though. I gotta go. Bye, Daddy!"

I closed my phone feeling satisfied. Using '_Daddy_' and _'Clarissa' _would sure have Valentine reeled in. And I wasn't lying about the winter dance. And, Principal Rockett _did_ encourage me to help. I thought of the last time we talked, which was about how Jace could be expelled since Jace brook Simon's right arm, left leg, and his nose. It a good thing Simon convinced the principal to let him go. But I wonder why...

"Well, well. Who's a _naughty_ lying little girl?"

I jumped and spun around seeing Jace's smirking face. I blushed at how he said _'naughty_' _"_Y-you don't understand. M-my father-"

"You're _Daddy_?" Jace said grinning.

Then, finally I realized he was making fun of me. I narrowed my eyebrows and gave him my best _evil-eye_ glare. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on dicks like Jace, because it only made him grin even more.

_Dick. Ass. Bitch. Man whore. Mother fucker. Dumb shit. Dick sucker. Ass licker. _I used every bad word I could think of. Then, I finally realized I was saying them out loud and some students including a few teachers were staring at me, as if I was an insane nut. Jace just stood there crossing his arms with one eyebrow raised and smirking, of course. I was starting to _really _hate his smirk.

"Impressive _Clarissa_, I had no idea a girl like you would know such _naughty-" Again with the naughty_, I thought, rolling my eyes. _"-_words. But I can do better, bi-"

I got up on my tip toes and placed two fingers against his lips to stop him from continuing. His eyebrows just went up and pretty much everyone else in the room, including Simon, stared at us. I sighed. Simon looked horrible.

_Why isn't he at the hospital? _I thought feeling concerned. I thought of how this picture between Jace and I looked and I blushed.

I slowly peeled my fingers off his lips. I then grabbed Jace's wrist muttering under my breath, "Let's just go to detention and get this over with."

I passed Simon and tried to ignore him, but he had such a shocked and hurtful expression, that it made me feel like running to him saying "I'm so sorry" over and over again.

Instead, I was stuck with this dick, which the school's population likes-for some unknown reason-going to heading to the opposite of Simon's path together. Yep, my first day at Shadow Hunters High is just _perfect_.

Jace finally spoke up, after being silent for a while. "You're going the wrong way."

"What?" I said stupidly.

Being my stupid self, I just looked at him, dumbstruck, and said "What?" again. He jolts his thumb in the opposite direction and said, "Detention's that way."

I turned red and released his wrist that I was holding. I gritted my teeth.

"Why didn't you say that _before_ we walked all the way over here?"

He gave me his famous smirk and said, "I thought you were going to take me outside to make-out."

Again, I glared at him. We were going to be late to detention. I clenched, unclenched, and re-clenched my fists. _'Daddy' is going to KILL me cause of __this stupid dick ass._ I couldn't stop myself. I lunged to Jace and started repeatedly pounding him.

Jace prided me off without any trouble and threw my small body over his shoulder, carrying me along with his backpack. I pounded, scratched, screamed, and kick but he just wouldn't let go of me.

_Man, he's STRONG_, I thought after a while.

Finally, he put me down. I glared at him but looked around. We were at detention. "Happy?" he asked.

I checked the clock and realized we arrived just in time. I nodded. We signed in, gave the teacher, Mrs. Krull **(from: 3v3ry6ody5 FOOL)**, our passes, and sat down quietly.

On the board, there was the words: _**"**__**DETENTION:**_ _**NO TALKING, NO TEXTING, NO EATING, NO DRINKING, NO SKIPPING!"**_

I looked around; Jace and I were the only ones here, except Mrs. Krull. I looked at her. She was a fat small woman who had a strict bored face with black hair and piercing dull black eyes under her glasses. Personally, she scares the shit out of me.

I took out my drawing kit from my bag and started drawing.

My drawing ended up being a meadow with beautiful flowers everywhere and a couple looking passionately at each over. It reminded me of the scene in _Twilight_ where Edward takes Bella to a beautiful meadow and shows himself in the sunlight for the first time. I looked closer at my drawing and realized it was _me and Jace_. Instead of Jace sparkling, he had _angle wings_ that were wrapped around me.

Jace tried to peak at my drawing but I quickly covered it. He looked at me with one raised eyebrow but I just blushed and shocked my head.

_I can NOT believe I just drew THAT. I mean me and Jace! That's just silly! Plus, why would a popular guy like him see in a pathetic loser like ME? Nothing! And that's good because I do NOT like him at ALL! Not his personality, attitude, sparkly topaz eyes…wavy shinny hair...or his cute charming cocky smirks…_

I mentally shook myself ashamed of what I was thinking.

_WAIT! _What _am I _thinking_? This is _Jace_! The reason why you're in detention _right now_! The reason why Simon has broken bones and is going to the hospital! The reason why your whole first day is _bullshit_! And the same reason why Valentine is going to _kill _me when I get home!_

That did the trick. I looked up to see the teacher standing up.

She grabbed her stuff and looked at us under her semi-circle glasses. "Don't think that just because I'm leaving does _not_mean you two can leave. I'll have a teacher check on you two regularly and if you're not here, talking, texting, eating, drinking, or fooling around then I'll have you _both _suspended. Understand?"

I nodded clearly afraid. Jace on the other hand looked at a mirror watching his _oh-so-charming_ reflection. He realized she was staring at him and said, "What?"

She glared at him, but otherwise didn't say a thing. Then, looking at me, she said "He's your responsibility." Then she walked out.

A few seconds later, Jace got up and threw his backpack over one shoulder saying, "Well, I guess I'll be going. See you, Clary"

I immediately stood up following him. "You can't just _leave_! Didn't you _hear_ what _she_ just said?" I practically shrieked.

"Oh, I _did_, but it does _not_ mean I'm actually going to _listen_."

I went around him and made him look at me. I had my glare face and had both hands on my hips. "You're _not_ going anywhere. You _are_ going to stay," I said through my teeth. He leaned down so we were eye-to-eye and said, "Who's going to make me?"

I lifted my chin high and puffed out my chest. "I am!" He just looked at me and laughed...and laughed...and laughed. Finally, he whipped a fake tear from his left eye and said, "_YOU!"_

I narrowed my eyebrows even more and nodded firmly. Again, he leaned in and said, "I wanna see you try!" and walked right passed me.

So I did the only thing a little girl like me could do against a bigger man...I dropped to the floor and wrapped myself against his left leg, making him stop.

_Clary: 1; Jace: 0_, I thought smiling.

He looked down at me with furious golden eyes. "Clary, let go," he said through his gritted teeth. I shook my head no and tighten my grip on him. He sighed and lifts me of his foot and the ground.

_OK, Clary: 1; Jace: 1. Tied._

Then I was lowered down and was finally able to touch the ground with my feet. He pressed me against the wall with his hands gripping mine on each side of me. He looked down at me with his shinning topaz eyes, there was anger in them.

_I'm afraid_.

_**0.0.0**_

**Jace's Point of View:**

I looked down at her, angrily. She's acting like such a child!

Then I saw something lurking in her green sparkling eyes: Fear.

I lowered my head and closed my eyes.

_I'm hurting her._

I opened my eyes and saw her looking straight at my lips. Then, she closed her eyes.

_What is she thinking_?

Soon enough she tipped toed and leaned in. Realizing what she was doing, I wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her closer. She quickly opened her eyes and saw my cocky smirk. But I still wanted more.

I carried her bridal style to the teacher's desk and let her sit. I grabbed her hand and kissed her pale skin up from her arm to her shoulder and stopping at her neck, making her moan.

After a while I pulled back and saw a mark in its place. Her eyes were still closed when I returned to her neck and travel to her collar bone.

When I finally reached her mouth, she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me closer to her. We shared a long passionate kiss and that was when we heard a door open.

We brook apart quickly and looked towards the door to see who was there.

Turns out it was Principal Rockett, Mrs. Krull, _and _Simon.

_Shit!_

_**0.0.0**_

_**How was that! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me! Personally, I LOVED it! I'm so happy with myself. I know they were OOC, but that was how I wanted it. :D So, give me so LOVE and REVIEW!**_

_OK! GO REVIEW! I give you cookies, lots and lots of cookies._

_And chocolate, heaps of chocolate. ;)_

_Now do you wanna review? ~Bookninja15 XD_

_And just review for the sake of it. Reviews are like cake to the starving. Okay? ;)_


	6. Car Ride

**And the show goes on! I guess it's been awhile since I lasted upgraded and I apologize with all my heart so here's a new chapter! Hope you LOVE it! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I like to thank my awesome beta reader Bookninja15! And also to my loyal readers and reviewers! Yeah! I love ya all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Car Ride**

**Clary's Point of View:**

The door opened and in came Principle Rockett, Mrs. Krull, and...Simon!

_Crap! Why Simon?_

We faced our upcoming punishment. Principle Rockett and Mrs. Krull looked outraged while Simon looked sad and hurt.

I couldn't look at Simon. I just couldn't. He looked too sad and too hurt. He's look hurt me. Witnessing this scene probably hurt him.

_But why_? It's not like we're together. Well, I don't think so. It was only one kiss, it didn't mean anything. Right? _Ri__ght?_

"Mr. Morgenstern and Ms. Fray; once again, get to my office!" Principle Rockett yelled already heading out. We all followed them.

Mrs. Krull kept glaring us down. "What did I say you two?"

"Hey, you didn't say anything about making-out honey," Jace said smirking.

_I can't believe he just said that! Now we're totally dead! Oh, I can already see what Valentine will do to me..._

Her face contorted. "Principle Rocket," She said fast walking to catch up to him. "I want these kids EXPELD!"

"Now, now; I have a better punishment for these two."

We all walked into Principle Rockett's office. Principle Rocket turned to Simon. "You're in a very bad condition, Simon. I think it's best to call your mother and go to the hospital as soon as possible."

He nodded and half-walk half-limped out the door. I sighed. I didn't realize until now that Simon had to limp to move around. Jace messed him up big time...and me.

He turned back to us with a wicked evil smile. "As for you two, I have a more severe punishment. Not only will you get more detentions, but both you _have to _help out on the school's winter dance. You'll also miss some of your lunches helping out the lunch lady. _Also, _you two will be strictly under surveillance by _every _teacher in this school. One or two strikes from _anyone of us _will be suspension _and _more punishments when you return. Three strikes and I'll have you expelled as well as mention this to any school you go to, and you'll be punished there too. I'll make sure of it. Understand?"

I nodded furiously, wide-eyed. Jace, on the other hand, just yawn and nodded once. "Got it Mr. Principle Man," he slurred lazily, "Can we go now?"

Principle Rockett eyed Jace for a second before nodding. "Both of you are dismissed." As he said this Mrs. Krull looked extremely upset.

"But Principle Rocket-"

"_Enough_," he held his hand up, silencing her, "I have decided."

She nodded once and watches suspiciously as we stood up to leave.

Jace wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. "Okay, than. Let's go, babe." I raised my eyebrow at him but didn't tell him to get his arm off of me or to not call me 'babe'. We walk outside the principal's office and soon the school without saying a word. The sun was close to beginning to set.

_How long have we been in there? _I wondered. Panic filled me.

_Valentine; _I stopped walking and Jace faced me with a question mark on his face.

"What's wrong?"

Ignoring his question I said, "What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch on his wrist. "5:42," he replied dully. My eyes widen even more and I looked at the ground trying to figure something out.

_5:42! What excuse can I give to Valentine? The winter dance wouldn't have taken that long...Would it? No, there has to be something else. Maybe I can tell him we ran out of some rare supplies and had to go to store after store while in traffic…Yeah, that just might work...But how do I get home? Walking takes 30 minutes, but in car it'll only take 6 but in New York it'll be 10 or 15 minutes. Got it! I have my plan._

I suddenly looked back up at Jace, realizing he had been calling my name.

"-Clary! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah; I'm fine. Do you have a car?"

He held up a set of keys. "Yeah; why?"

"Can you drive me home?"

He looked like he pondered on this. "Hmm...Do I get anything in return for this generous deed?" He said smirking and winked at me.

I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes. "No," I said firmly. "You got me into this mess and now you owe me. So now I'm not asking," I paused and got up on my tip-toes to get eye-to-eye with him and did my best to be scary and overpowering with one look. "Give me a ride, _now_."

He paled. He looked scared shitless! Now if only I had a camera…I quickly took out my crap phone and quickly tried to go to the 'Camera' section before he recovered. Finally, I made it and took a picture. Only in the picture he looked more scared, it was seriously funny.

_This picture will surely come in handy some day..._I thought evilly.

Finally recovering he nodded and took me to his car without saying a word, it was a Mercedes. When I first came here, I didn't come here in my own car. Valentine drove me; I begged him to. I love my Bug, I really do, but it was in such bad shape. He said it'll be fixed up _tomorrow_. And he said I can use my Uncle Luke's truck. Only Luke's truck is a garbage dump! And I didn't want to be seen in _that _on my first day in school. So I finally decided that it'll be better being seen _ridden_ to school was better than driving _that_. And I was right.

He opened the passenger side for me than went to the driver side. He's car, I realized, was very clean. I mean _very _clean. Everything was nice and fresh, even the smell. For a second I thought it was brand new but instantly neglected that thought remembering the license plate saying _2008_. And Jace isn't the kind of guy that buys a 2008 car when it's 2011. So...is he a neat freak? I shivered, thinking of the similarities between Jace and Valentine.

Jace looked over at me. "Cold?" he asks.

I nodded. It wasn't really a lie; I get cold easily, too easily sometimes. He stripped off his leather jacket and handed it to me. I stared at it then at him.

"Take it," he said encouraging. I hesitated but took the jacket and put it on. It was cold yet, it warmed me. I was engulfed in his smell. Roses and an after-shower sent. I snuggled in it as he started the engine and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"Where to?" he asked me. When I answered he gave me a questioning glace.

"You live in an apartment?"

"My father _owns _the apartment and several others."

"Oh," was all he said as we fell back into silence mode.

I was getting sick and tired of the silence. Yet, I didn't want to talk. I keep thinking of what Valentine will think when I get home and if he'll buy my excuse. I turned on the radio and tuned it to a station playing artists like _Green Day_, _Fall Out Boy, _and _Muse_; all Alternative Rock bands.

I couldn't help but hum to _Muse's: Time is Running Out. _It is my favorite song, or at least so far it is. Soon, to my shock and appeal, Jace sang along.

"_**I think I'm drownin',**_

_**Asphyxiated"**_

_I never thought Jace voice like that. It's so wonderful._

"_**I wanna break this spell that you've created."**_

I smiled thinking of how I scared him so bad that he listen and did everything that I told him to do. _  
Ha! And I got a photo of it in case I need to blackmail him._

_"__**You're something beautiful; A contradiction."**_

When he said this he looked right at right at me. But fear came to me instead of pleasure. "Look at the road!" I practically scream. Listening, he did but only for a second before singing to me again.

_**"I wanna play the game. I want the friction."**_

While he said that he was smirking and winking at me and this time I couldn't help but blush. _If we get in a car accident cause of this, I'm going to KILL him._

_**"You will be  
the death of me.  
Yeah.  
You will be  
the death of me."**_

I smiled again. I really did love this song. It fits me...and Jace...so well! "Ya know, if we get in a crash...I will be the death of you," I said smiling quickly. As soon as I sad that he got a worried expression. _Poor guy, I scared him right to the bone!_

_**"Bury it,"**_

"Bury what?" I said as innocently as I can.

_**"I won't let you bury it.  
I won't let you smother it.  
I won't let you murder it."**_

"I don't even know what it is 'it'!" Knowing it was from _Muse_, I guess 'it' means his heart. _But I wouldn't mind doing that to Jace's heart…Okay, maybe I would, but it's not as if I have such a cold-heart._

At this part I couldn't help but sing along with Jace and Matt, the lead singer:

_**"And our time is running out.  
And our time is running out.  
You can't push it, underground.  
Can't stop it, screaming out."**_

_**"I wanted freedom, found I'm restricted."**_

"Yup, be me." I was grinning as he pretend to look hurt.

_**"I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted."**_

_I'm addicted too... _It took me a second to realize that I said that aloud. Jace was just smirking, as he usually does.

_**"Now that you know I'm trapped  
Sense of elation."**_

I thought for a second trying to figure out what 'elation' meant and found out it meant joy. Yes, I would feel a sense of elation.

_**"You'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation."**_

"Actually I would."

_**"You will squeeze  
the life out of me."**_

"Do I have to hug you if I wanted to do that?" I asked giving him my evil smirks.

_**"Bury it; **_

_**I won't let you bury it.**_

_**I won't let you smother it.  
I won't let you murder it."**_

"Too late," I sang.

Again I sang along to this:

_**"And our time is running out.  
And our time is running out.  
You can't push it, underground.  
You can't stop it, screaming out."**_

_**"How did it come to this?"**_

"Oh, well, you know..." I said, trailing off and pretending to go on a whole story on 'how did it come to this'.

_**"Oo-ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.  
Oo-ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.  
Oo-ooh yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah YEAH!"**_

The voice of the singer was high pitched and Jace had somehow mated it. I stared at him wide eyed. I never, _ever _expected that Jace can sing _that _high. He grinned at me giving me a _bet-you-didn't-know-that _look. And he was right; I didn't. Hell, I didn't even dream of it.

_**"Yeah you will suck; the life out of me."**_

I couldn't help but think of vampires when he sang this. But figure that by that he meant kissing him to death. Trust me. I saw it. Good way to go too. Sort of.

_**"Bury it;  
I won't let you bury it.  
I won't let you smother it.  
I won't let you murder it."**_

"Darn!" I shouted pretending to be disappointed.

_**"And our time is running out.  
And our time is running out.  
You can't push it, underground.  
You can't stop it, screaming out."**_

Once again I sang all. I mean, I just couldn't help myself. Something overpowered me.

_**"How did it come to this?"**_

I shrugged, smiling at him.

_**"Oo-ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.  
Oo-ooh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah.  
Oo-ooh yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah YEAH!"**_

This time, I concentrated on how his voice was when I went really high. It sounded like angels singing. Then again the whole time he has been singing I felt like I_was_ listening to an angel singing and not the man I was seeing right now.

"Wow." was all I said as the song ended-and the car.

"You're home." He said smiling at me.

"Right..." I opened the door and was about to get out when Jace stopped me.

"Wait..." He whispered. I turned around and he crushed his warm lips against mine. Behind him, the sun was setting. It outlined him so perfectly with his gold hair and eyes, it even made him look even more like an angle.

"Good night, Clary," he said with his lips slightly brushing mine.

"I-Good night, Jace," I whispered as I got out. I closed the door and watched his car leave.

_I almost said 'I love you'._

* * *

**Okay! Again I apologize for making all of you wait long and I hope you still review. Because so far I think this is my best one yet! *does happy dance* so what do you think was**

_Bookninja15: Go on, REVIEW! You'll get a cookie from me, yep, cookies. Or a cupcake, if you –gasp- don't like the cookie…._

_REVIEW….or no cookies….or cupcakes…_


	7. Sick Abuse

Sorry for the wait, but it's here now! Oh and thanks to my beta reader: _Bookninja15 _for making me sound less dumb than I really am. :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Mortal Instruments….Nothing. Got it?

Chapter 7: Sick Abuse

Jace's Point of View:

I almost said 'I love you' to the girl.

I've never got how two people could fall in love too fast like in Romeo & Juliet or Twilight. I've never gotten how in just mere seconds someone could fall in love so hard and fast. But with Clary…I finally understand it all. Though I can't quite explain it, mostly because I don't want to risk sounding like a dork, but that's what I am now: A love-sick dork.

I've never fallen in love before; I've just hooked up with girls for the hell of it. The glory, the fun…but it's different with Clary. It's better…nicer even, almost like a dream.

As I was driving away from Clary, I watched her through my rear-view mirror, ready to protect her if I needed to.

I was driving down a very familiar route, to my step-dad, Luke's home. He'd been married to my mom, Jocelyn. But for some strange reason they don't live together, yet they're still happy. I've bugged Luke to give me an answer, but he never has told me why.

As I finally arrive home, I park in his drive way, facing the one-story house next to his ugly truck. The garage door was open and Luke was in there working. He'd converted the garage into a wood-workshop, as he's a carpenter.

Luke looked up at me when I arrived before looking back down at the piece of wood he was cutting. "Hey Jace," he said.

"Sup," I said, getting out of the car and into his workshop. "So what are you working on this time?"

"A bookshelf for a girl," he replied.

"What girl?" I asked curiously.

"Clarissa Morgenstern."

~000~

Clary's Point of View:

I sighed and turned around, ready to get going. Valentine would be waiting for me. So with that thought in mind, I walked to the building he owned.

When I got to the door, I patted my pockets, looking for my key. Then I remembered I didn't have it today, because I have the one key for everything: car, house and all others. I didn't bother taking it because I didn't take my car.

Shit.

I took my phone out and checked the battery. I only had enough power for one short call and I knew exactly who to call.

I dialed the number quickly, having rung it a million times before. I put it to my ear and listened to it ring and on the second one, someone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"Hi, um…this is Clarissa?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. There was a pause as the phone was handed over to someone else.

"Clary!" said the new voice, one I recognized.

"Hey, Josh, Listen, I'm outside without my keys. Can you and your mom unlock the door for me?" I asked hopefully.

"Yup, mom and I will be there!" Josh said and hung up.

As I waited, I started to think of Jace but then my thoughts shifted to Valentine and I tried to forget them.

When Josh arrived, I couldn't help but think of how much he looked like Jace, they both had Golden hair and eyes with fair skin. The only real difference was that Josh is only seven and obviously way shorter, like a mini-Jace. I laughed softly to myself at the thought.

Josh came with his mother to open the door, inviting me into the warmth. I followed them into the building. It was a fancy place, the lobby was filled with golden furniture and a few desperately hopeful who wanted to move into the newly opened apartment. We passed them and headed toward the golden elevators.

"How have you been Mrs. Stevenson?" I asked Josh's mother, Macy as I pressed the button to the top floor, also known as the A floor. Macy is a clean and pure 40-year-old lady, the kind that looks good, with or without make-up, wrinkles or no wrinkles, she was stunning. Whenever I think of who could have been my mother, I always imagine Mrs. Stevenson.

She smiled at me, her mouth stretching wide with warm chocolate brown eyes. "It's been great, thanks Clary. How was your first day of school?" she asks me. I've always trusted her because she's one of the only adults that's every referred to me as Clary and not Clarissa.

Josh looked up at me then, clearly as interested as his mother. I sighed and looked away from them. "It's been…complicated, I guess. The people are nice, and so are the staff members, but even so, everyone has been…difficult."

Macy looked me up and down. "In other words, boy problems." She stated and I nodded.

Josh looked between us, confused; I ignored him for the moment.

"So, who's the boy?" Macy asked me.

I sighed and bit my lip. "Jace Fray," I muttered.

I looked up at her face and thought I saw a look of fear in her eyes, but it soon shifted to a calm, carefree look that I almost thought I imagined it. "He's a fine boy, surely handsome" she replied.

My eyes widened in surprise. "You've met him?" I asked.

Macy nodded as the door opened to our floor. We walked out and stopped at the first door, the Stevenson's apartment. "We'll talk later, okay Clary?" she said and unlocked the door.

"Yeah, bye Macy," I said. "Bye Josh."

The said their goodbyes and walked into the apartment, but then Josh poked his head out the door a second later. "Good luck with your boy problems, Clare," he said.

_Yeah…I hope,_ I thought as he disappeared back inside his apartment.

I sighed and walked to my apartment, which was at the end of the hall. I felt fear and adrenaline course through me as I got closer to the door. Every step was one closer to my father.

Slowly, I pulled my spare key from under the 'WELCOME' mat and opened the door even slower and stepped inside the darkened living room.

"I'm home, Dad!" I called out to the darkness.

I walked slowly to the kitchen and heard a rustling sound. Then as suddenly as it appeared, the sound stopped and all I could hear were my footsteps.

"Hello?" I called out again. I was starting to get really paranoid now. What if there's a robber? Obsessed stalker? A Serial killer, even? But I knew the truth, and that scared me even more than any of those possibilities. Valentine was furious, and he's going to inflict his anger on me.

"Clarissa! Come here!" he yelled sounding more like a demon than a human. Silently, I obeyed, knowing what was come. In the kitchen, he was sharpening a knife.

I felt a tear trail down my cheek and fall to the ground. "Yes, father?" I asked.

He walked toward me slowly, like a lion preparing to pounce. He raised the sharpened knife and stroked my cheek with it. "Oh, Clarissa, you look so much like your mother."

Valentine always said that. I closed my eyes, trying to prepare myself for the pain he's about to inflict. It never worked, but I tried anyway.

He stabbed my stomach and pain spread through my body. I was paralyzed with the pain to the point where I couldn't even speak, let alone scream.

Valentine stabbed me repeatedly, every stab harsher than the next.

After a while, I passed out from the pain.

~000~

I woke up on my queen bed with a blanket covered with dancing bears all over it. Valentine came into my room with a glass of water.

_Here's the usual apology..._I thought.

"I'm so sorry, honey, baby. Forgive me?" he asked in his most apologetic voice.

I mentally rolled me eyes but nodded. He sat down next to me and handed the glass of water to me. Having no choice, I accepted it. He watched me, waiting for me to take a sip.

I raised the cold glass to my lips slowly. I know he's drugged it, he always done. But knowing what he'll do to me if I don't drink it willingly always makes me drink it anyway.

As I gulp it down, I wait for his next move.

Valentine takes a step closer to me and undoes his pants, letting his manhood say hi. At this point, the drugs catch up to me and I feel dizzy.

I lay down, preparing myself for what was about to happen.

But all the while, my thoughts went back to Jace, wondering what he was doing.

I'm so sorry that it's so short and it's been a long time since I last upgraded and I really am! It just seemed like the perfect place to stop.

_Bookninja15: Okay, now you better review this. I'll give you cookies. :)_


	8. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR THE CHARACTERS! Sadly... :|**

_Previously:_

_Valentine takes a step closer to me and undid his pants, letting his manhood say hi. At this point, the drugs caught up to me and made me dizzy._

_I laid down, preparing myself for what was about to happen._

_But all the while, my thoughts went back to Jace, wondering what he was doing._

**Chapter 8: Catch Up**

**Clary's Point of View:**

I woked up with Valentine sleeping right next to me, naked. I looked at the clock, it's 6 a.m. Slowly, I slid out of my bed sheets, and prayed to God that he would not wake up.

"Clarissa!"

I frozed, my big toe just barely touching the floor, and turned my head slightly to look at Valentine.

"...I will KILL you!" He yelled in his sleep.

I took a deep breathe, relieved that he's still asleep. Quickly and quietly, I got off my bed. Suddenly a big hand grasped my arm forcefully and yanked me back down on my bed.

"Where do you think you're going, Clarrissa?" Valentine whispeared in my ear, sending a cold breeze down my bare back.

Oh, fuck.

_~000~_

**Jace's Point of View:**

I stared at Luke. "How do you know her?"

Luke looked up and stopped the machine. He yanked his gloves off and gave me a look. "How do _you_ know her?"

For some reason I had a strange feeling, like I should lie to Luke. To protect us for some reason.

"Um...she's this new girl in school. I barely know her, but she's so uninteresting," I said lying and smirking. "So, can you please tell me how do _you_ know her?" I asked, reverting the attention towards him.

He grunted and went back to work. "Her father is a friend of your mom...and mine," he said without looking up at me.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Luke?" He usually isn't like this: all suspicious and quiet.

He stopped working again and gave me a know-it-all look. "I got some several calls from your principle today" was all he said, furiously.

Oh God. Here it comes...

"Do you know what your mother and I put up with for your sake? What we had to do to keep you from being expelled? Jace, your mother and I only want what's best for you, but we can't do that when you keep fucking up and lying to us! Do you know how much pain your mother is in!?" He practically screamed. Than a tears started to flow out of him and pretty soon, he was hysterical.

Wait, what?

I just stared at him shock and frozen as he put his hand on my shoulder. "I think it's time we told you the truth, Jace," he whispered weakly.

_~000~_

**Clary's Point of View:**

It's been a long time since Jace and I have talked or even looked at each other... Ever since that day...Jace has been ignoring and avoiding me. Sometimes, I'll even catch an angry look from him...

I'm not really complaining since I was planning on ignoring and avoiding Jace too. And also forgetting all about him and what happened between us. Which is exactly what I have been doing.

All for Valentine's sake and mine.

After an other painful experience with Valentine when I tried to escape, he found out what has been happening at school.

_~Flashback~_

_He slid off my bed and put on his robe. He turned towards me and shook his head._

_He grabbed my face and squeezed my cheeks hard._

_"Now, did that teach you a lesson?" He asked with a threatening voice. I nodded my head rapidly._

_"Good," he said with a sweet tone._

_He picked up his phone and listened to the multiple voice mails left by my principle and Ms. Block. He stared at me furiously while their terrified and angry voices echoed the room._

_I blinked slowly and gulped, hoping this will all be over. With my eyes still closed, we listened to the rest of the voice mail._

"-AND IT WILL TAKE A LOT OF CONVINCING TO DO SO WE WON'T EXPEL JACE AND YOUR DAUGHTER!"

_Click! The voice mail ended and silence invaded the room._

_I slowly opened my eyes to look at Valentine. His eyes flashed red but quickly resided to a more father-like expression of utter worry mixed in with a bit fear and sadness. It was a face I haven't seen in years..._

_Valentine rubbed the hook of his nose and suddenly looked old. "It's okay, sweetie," he said sincerely. "I'll fix it so you won't have to face any punishment."_

_I didn't questioned him on exactly how he was going to fix it but I knew he has his ways. Instead, I stupidly got my hopes up high and asked, "What about Jace?"_

_Again, his eyes turned red but resided quicker. He locked his jaw and looked at me like any strict father would have done._

_"I will keep him from getting expelled but that is as much as I will do for him! However, you are forbidden to see that delinquent ever again!"_

_"But-!"_

_He slapped me with his back hand and yelled "Don't talk back to me young lady!" I nodded, slightly confused that he was actually acting like a parent, and he continued with his yelling._

_"I'll even change his schedule so he gets nowhere near you. Now, as for this Simon kid, I want you to take some responsibility and visit him daily. He's a nice kid who didn't deserve what you two have done to him. Now, I want you to visit him at the hospital now."_

_As he walked out of my room, he threw a big jar of concealer on my bed. "Make sure to cover up all those scars and bruises. Don't show them to anyone. Ever."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I've kept my promises to Valentine and even saw him act kinder and sympathetically as a result.

I stood in front of Shadow St. Hospital as I have been for several weeks now as my promise to visit Simon daily.

I walked through the doors, quickly registered in, and made my way through the depressing and grossness labyrinth that is a hospital.

Simone's healing process has been going smoothly as well as quickly. Valentine has taken care of all the finances and even paid for a private exclusive room for Simon. Simone's parents had a hard time dealing with all the stress but eventually loosen up once Valentine paid for a free spa vocation for them.

Simon eventually forgiven me and forgotten about the whole Jace situation. We even re-started our relationship. But for now it is strictly in the 'only friends' category.

Back at school, things are much better...for me at least. The seniors are more controlled and are forbidden to ever do the make out song bit. Valentine blamed that as the main reason why I acted the way I acted and blacked mailed the school staff with it. As he said before, he changed Jace's schedule so he has no classes with me nor do we have the same lunch.

What happened with Jace, Simon, and I got around quickly in the school but with many different versions. Most of them have portrayed Simon as the defender of a defenseless girl and Jace as the harasser (something I think Valentine had to pull some strings to accomplish).

As a result, Jace is now the school's villain and now is extremely outcasted. Simon is the school's hero and now everyone is patiently waiting for his arrival back, which will be tomorrow.

I, of course, am not treated that much differently since no one really knew about my part in the scene. Or at least they don't know it was me. But I'm happy about that, and I have never been more happy in my life.

My life has never been more peaceful and relaxing as it is now. And I don't want anyone piercing my perfect happy bubble right now.

I stood in front of Simon's room at the exact same time I have been for the weeks that I have been visiting him.

As I am reaching for the door nob, it turned the opposite way and opened wide.

Jace stood right in front of me.

_~000~_

**A/N: I know it's been a really, really, really long time and you guys have probably already given up on this story, and I'm so, so, so incredibly sorry! I'm such a big procrastinator yet I was able to finish this whole chapter in hours! So I'm going to try to upload one chapter of this fanfic at least one a week on Mondays (yay! A reason to look forward to Mondays). Along with other chapters of my other stories in the same week. But exam week is coming up... I'll try anyway :) and maybe I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow? Fingers crossed!**

**Anyway, any thoughts on the Immortal Instruments movie coming out? Do you like/dislike the casting? Who would've you casted for the movie?**

**Oh and of course any opinions on this long awaited chapter? Do you hate it ;~; if you do please feel free to tell me so! Maybe I'll go and redo it if everyone really wants me to.**


End file.
